


Clotho

by PLANT_GUN



Series: Clotho [1]
Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANT_GUN/pseuds/PLANT_GUN
Summary: 结局之后存活下来的真海捡到了投海自尽的耶云。*互攻情节有，请注意避雷
Series: Clotho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609435
Kudos: 8





	Clotho

*  
今日晴，无风无浪。

我活了下来。

睁开眼睛的时候我本应该看到天国，可我看到了缠在手腕上的纱布，我就知道这里不可能是天国。天国不会有纱布，因为不会有人受伤，不会有人死亡，也就不需要救治。

是谁救了我？

我想从仅存的记忆残片里找到蛛丝马迹。可我只能记起有人把我打捞上来，安置在游艇上，显然这些人都是喽啰，他们听命于谁并把我救起。我想知道是谁发现了我，把我救起来，我要见到他，真诚地告诉他我要回到海里去。

迎接死亡，去天国，回到她身边，这是我现在唯一的想法。毕竟完成了复仇的我早就没有再活下去的理由，也不需要再拖着我满腔仇恨的身体在这世上踟蹰独行。

环视房间，整个房间只放着我躺着的这张床和一盏复古的落地灯，角落还有一张小小的茶几。壁纸也是名贵的深红色样式，想来拥有这样房间的人非富即贵，毕竟这还只是个客房。

厚重的窗帘被拉开了，里面的白纱被轻轻吹起，阳光乘着白色的窗帘闯进屋内。窗户打开着，我挣扎着坐起来，能看到窗外一望无垠、闪着耀眼阳光的海面，还能嗅到风里传来的海腥味。

我站到窗前凝视着窗外平静的海面，脑海里的记忆却回到那个夏天里。我和亚希子所并肩眺望的大海也是如此风平浪静，潮汐也是海神温柔的低语；她离去之后的大海像是雷霆万钧的军队，要将海边孤独的我厮杀殆尽。

对着刺眼的阳光，我开始试着解开手上的绷带。这显然是在医院里处理过的结果，跳海之后被划开的伤口有感染的危险，这个人一定是将我送到医院又把我带了回来。还真是大费周章。

缺少进食的我显然没有力气和缠得死紧的绷带搏斗，我摸索一会儿找到了绷带的一头，一把将它扯下。

黏在伤口上的布料剥离，痛感瞬间袭击了我的神经。不过这只是开始，我身上被划开了很多口子，或许是跳海昏迷的那段时间遇上了捕鱼网或是成片的海洋垃圾，所以被割伤了。

不过很遗憾，为什么这些东西没有要了我的命？

这么想着，我解开身上白衬衫的扣子，开始解腰上的绷带。没想到腰上的伤更深，我还没有所动作，伤口就已经渗出了血。

疼痛还鲜明存在着，挤压着我的神经，这感觉令我不适，说明我还活着。

正在我皱着眉想要拆掉腰上的绷带时，一双手拉住了我的手腕。

我心下一惊，止住了动作。

醒来的时候我没有看到谁在房间里，一点脚步声都没听到，这个人是什么时候进来的？他一直在我身后吗？

“你拆得太心急了。”

站在我身后的人这么说着，我能看到他高大的身影投射在地板上。

我很轻易地甩开了他的手，他没有用力：“没有必要救我，因为我很快就会回去。”

身后的人笑了一声：“真不领情。”

“谢谢你的好意。可惜用在我身上实在是用错了地方。”

我转身和身后的人对上视线，却在看到他的眼睛时沉默了。

这个悄然出现在我身后的男人穿着白色的三件套，挺括的领口一定是精心熨帖过；他的站姿、言行都维持着一种上位者特有的亲切，我过去会接触到像他这样的人，他却比那些人更多几分简洁的疏离；令我沉默的是他的神情，他的眼睛，他恰到好处的优雅也掩盖不住他眼里的漠然。这也是我熟悉的神情，所以我才能轻易发现；如果现在有镜子能同时映出我们两个，我们就会在镜子里惊讶地发现，世上竟还会有人拥有和自己如此相似的眼神。

这是亡命的复仇鬼才拥有的眼神，仿佛海面上突兀出现的蓝洞，一切感情都被卷进大海深处。

我明白过来，这个男人和我一样，早就已经“死”了。

“不用急着走，”男人冲我笑起来，那不是客套的亲昵，像是一种无形的命令，“这里可以是你我的坟墓，你就当我们已经死在这里了。”

我瞪大了眼睛，因为我知道他没有开玩笑。

久违地，巨大的轰鸣在我耳边响起。

在爱上亚希子时，在失去亚希子之后，在烧死木原坂朱美那一刻，我的耳边都响起过这般震耳欲聋的轰鸣。这一刻它们卷土重来，我的大脑飞速运转，思考却如同乱麻。

他是谁？为什么会这么说？他难道也和我一样，经历了被仇恨纠缠的日日夜夜，最后成为了被恨支配的怪物？

不过，或许相信一个和我一样的怪物也是不错的选择。

*  
今日阴，涨潮了。

至今我仍未明白，带回这个青年是否是正确的决定。不过对于现在的我来说，也没有正确与否这种概念了。

被烈火吞噬的我应该死去，但我活了下来。或许这是上天的旨意，或许是一个命运的玩笑。上天已经命令过我死去一次，这次我再次违抗祂的命令活下来，又习惯性地选择了一条违抗到底的路线。  
只不过我确实需要“死去”，离开所有熟悉的人、远离我熟悉的世界，在某个不为人知的地方成为违抗命运的死者。

我空洞得只剩下复仇的生命已经没什么可失去的了，这条和命运抢夺来的性命会就这样在这里慢慢腐烂吧。

我原本是这么想的。

这幢房子里除了我之外只有一对年长的夫妇，他们是被聘请来照料这幢房子的，对我的事情一概不问。而这名青年的到来纯属于意外，他或许是被世界遗弃了的漂流瓶，在海上漂浮了不知多少个日夜，最后注定来到我的眼前。

那天我去附近码头乘上自己的游艇出海，带上了两个相熟的水手，在风平浪静的日子去到远海。在那样远离人世、孤寂得仿佛宇宙中心的地方，我看到了漂在海上的青年。

同行的两名水手问我要不要捞起他，我点头了，如果是尸体就返航带回去安葬，如果还活着就送到医院去。

被救起的时候，青年竟然奇迹般清醒了一瞬。他被放在甲板上，清瘦的身子包裹在大衣里，浑身湿透像个干瘪的塑料袋，这样奄奄一息的人却突然睁开眼睛看向了我。他疲惫不堪，却奋力地瞪着我，像是瞪视地狱的魔鬼般朝着我无声控诉。

后一秒他就失去了意识，像被抽掉发条的人偶一样头歪到一边。身边的水手惊恐地问我他是不是死了，我探了探他的鼻息，很微弱，但还存在。

我决定上岸之后亲自把他送到医院，救活他，让他活下去。

只是因为他那一个眼神，我就确定了，还能迸射出如此怨毒的憎恨，这个人必然不会轻易死去。那个眼神是在控诉我，为什么要救我，为什么让我活下来。

如果这样能让他恨我，倒也不坏，毕竟仇恨是我最忠实的朋友，最有效的维生素。

原本他应该在医院里呆到伤口痊愈，我提前把他接了出来。

去医院探望的时候，我意外地听到了他的名字：耶云恭介。这个名字在他的主治医生、负责照顾他的护士口中传递，他被这些人认出来了，他们在他没醒来时大声谈论他的名字，似乎这个青年有着什么惊人的过去。

于是在他昏迷期间，我找人彻底调查了他，调查了失踪人口耶云恭介的过去。不得不说，即使是我，在调查他的过去时也没法完全拼凑出事件全貌，他的所作所为被他自己制造的迷雾掩盖得很好。我也不由得对他产生好奇，想等他醒来后亲耳听他讲述他的故事。

病床上的耶云恭介还不知道自己成为了别人口中的谈资，或是举报到警局去领赏的猎物。看着他陷在洁白枕头里安静的睡颜，我不愿他在梦里也听见这些闲言碎语，连夜把人带出了医院。

那天，在远离人间的大海中央，他瞪视着我的漆黑眼睛是在告诉我，他已经迫不及待地要拥抱死亡，和我一样，抛弃这具已经使用完的躯壳。

和我一样，他想去死。那不如远离生者的口舌，待在我这个“死者”身边好了。

这个想法略过我脑海的时候，我心底涌上浓浓的嘲讽和悲凉。或许我还是需要谁的仇恨才能活下去，不论是谁的，是我自己的、仇敌的甚至是素不相识的人都没关系。

可是眼前的青年，耶云恭介，他真的恨我吗？他真的恨我救了他吗？

耶云恭介穿着一件白衬衫，坐在我对面乖巧地吃饭，使用刀叉的样子古井无波，他只是机械地切开蔬菜或是肉类，然后送进嘴里。自始至终他都垂着眼睛低头吃饭，没有看我一眼，长长的睫毛遮住了他的视线，洒下一圈阴影。

终于吃完了，他抬头冲我说了一声谢谢款待，我这才在这几天来第一次正视他的脸。耶云恭介有一张好皮相，漂亮且端正，如果正常生活的话，他现在也应该被喜欢他的女孩子包围了。

真好奇他的故事。虽然能通过继续调查下去来了解，但我还是想亲耳听他说。

这么想着，我站起身拿过餐巾擦了擦他嘴角的酱汁。过于亲昵的举动却没有引起他的反感，他像一具任我摆弄的人偶，一言不发地接受了我的触碰，甚至直视着我的眼睛。

他说了一句谢谢，转身上楼了。

望着他消失在旋转楼梯上的背影，我不禁想起他醒来的那天我所看到的场景。

其实那天从他醒来开始我就一直在门外，只不过没有发出动静。我注视着他从坐起来，环顾房间，到站在窗边开始拆绷带的全过程，在他腰上的血渗出来的那一刻终于忍不住拉住了他的手。

耶云恭介站在被明媚阳光填满的窗户前，他还穿着我的衬衫，过长的衣服显得他更加的单薄瘦削，被阳光映衬得像是随时要消失的影子。随后这个缠满绷带的、洁白的身影被他一点点拆毁，绷带散在地上，腰上像是绽开玫瑰一般染上血迹。

那一刻我心里没有丝毫同情，甚至被他的举动点燃了火。

他在憎恨我的帮助，他要摆脱我给他的好意。

我走过去拽住他的手臂，斟酌了一下词句如何留下他，果不其然看到了他震惊的表情。果然和我猜测的差不多，他或许和我一样曾靠着复仇维持生命，现在正是烛火将熄的时刻，然而我活了下来，他也意外活了下来，多么不幸。

面对着还在犹豫是否要接受的耶云恭介，我走到他跟前，接过他手里绷带被拆出来的一端。

“你想继续的话，我可以帮你。”

我这么说着，一圈一圈解开了他腰上仅剩的绷带。随着我的动作，他不停地嘶声抽气，伤口带来的疼痛仍存在着，他颤抖着抓住我的袖子，扶着我的肩膀支撑住身体。

我凑到他耳边轻声说：“这样慢慢揭开伤口才会出更多的血”。

过深的伤口再次绽开，从我的角度能看到鲜红的血沾湿了衣服，顺着他纤瘦的光裸腰线流下。

我深吸了一口气，明白这或许只是今后那些失控的开端。

*  
今日暴雨。

居住至今，这幢屋子里从未出现过第五个人。如果这时有客人来到这里，恐怕会以为我是这个有钱人圈养的宠物吧。

换个角度来说确实是这样，然而这位有钱人只是把我放在屋子里，只要我会乖乖吃饭，其他什么事情随便我怎么做都好，估计就算我烧了这栋房子他也不会在意。

有一次他叫了我的名字，这莫名地令我愤怒，怒火驱使下我抓起手边看起来名贵的艺术品砸向他，他轻巧地躲开了，并未生气，只是叫人收拾了这些东西的残片。现在想来我确实没有生气的理由，但每次他叫我名字的时候，我都会想起那世上唯一一个、亲昵地唤着我名字的女孩，并想到她已经死去的事实。这个男人冷淡而随意地叫我的名字，像科学家称呼他的样本一号，我完全没法将它们联系在一起，这更令我愤怒：我更清晰地意识到亚希子已经死了。

当时我没法冷静下来，只能冲他发出警告，让他不要再叫我名字。他恍然大悟似的点头，也不知道他到底在想什么。

也是那一次，我第一次知道了男人的名字。急匆匆过来收拾的仆人叫他真海先生，然后十分警惕地看着我，怕我下一秒会捅了他似的。

可惜的是，我已经没有挥刀相向的力气了。我的愤怒令我感到无力，徒劳，无论是对亚希子的死，还是对于这个名叫真海的男人。无论我如何壮烈地复仇，亚希子都已经在那个冬天葬身火海；无论我如何宣泄愤怒，那个眼神如同蓝洞一般的男人都不会因此改变一丝一毫。

我后退几步，逃似的奔向旋转楼梯，逃回那个面朝大海的小房间里去。木质地板被我踩出一串闷响，我这才想起我甚至忘了穿鞋，光脚踩在地毯和木地板上很久也不会觉得冷。

而被我踩过的地方留下了一串血迹，想来是刚才的碎片划伤了我的脚。

逃又有什么用呢？我已经是这个坟冢的住民了，天底下早就没有我可以逃回去的地方。即使逃回那个房间里去，我也会想起那个男人留下的阴影。

那天解开我的绷带后，真海将我抱到了床上，随后便发生了一场随处可见的性事，像是水到渠成的结果。

我没有反抗的精力，也懒得去反抗，只是任由他摆弄。但是天底下或许没有流着血做爱的先例，至少在我短暂存活的时间里我从未听说过。真海就是这样，任由我豁开的伤口还往外冒血，温柔地低头吻去那些源源不断地血珠，他像个嗜血的怪物，尝到了甜头便操得更狠。

我几乎没有那天的记忆，只记得在疼痛和快感间交织映出了真海的脸，他摁着我的腿和腰怕我的动作再撕开伤口，腰上又发狠地往那一处冲撞，有时还分神出来摆弄我勃发的欲望。不知道是疼痛还是快感唤醒了我，我在他带来的灭顶快感里竟渐渐找回了四肢百骸，流出身体的血又灌注回身体里。

朦胧间我还记得真海伸手到我面前，上面沾满我的血，这样的他就像剖开我的刽子手在展示自己的胜利果实，他的手却极轻极缓地抚上我的脸颊。

真是个残酷又温柔的刽子手。

我知道我即便表现出任何一点抗拒，真海也会停下动作，他还是喜欢维持他绅士优雅的做派，只是在我默许了他的举动后逐渐败露。我默许了这个像我一样的怪物把我拖进性爱的泥潭，也放任自己沉沦，个中缘由我一时无法说清。

或许也只有面对同样的怪物，真海才会毫无掩饰地暴露自己漆黑的欲望，并且他明白我能够承受这一切。

恐怕我也是这么想的吧，所以默许了他。

因此我不会吻他，野兽交媾不需要亲吻，我只在他肩膀上留下几个深深的咬痕算作还击。

完成复仇之后，我以为我的情绪再也不会因为什么事情而波动，然而并不是这样。那天我混合着愤怒和无奈在他肩膀留下痕迹的时候我就应该意识到，这个男人已经在不经意间点燃了我看不见的引线。

每天一到时间女仆都会进来给我换药，那个年老的女仆对我的一举一动总有戒心，即使换了这么多天药，和我四目相对了这么多次也仍然没有放下。

所以今天进来的是真海，我并不惊讶。或许是那个老婆婆终于受不了我这只沉默的怪物了吧。那她的主人不是一样吗？

经过几天的康复，我身上的绷带已经拆掉了大半，只剩下腰上那个最大的伤口还需要绑着。真海进来帮我换药的时候比那些仆人还要沉默，只单单发出几个指令词，坐下，扣子，抬脚，诸如此类，我读懂了他的言简意赅，并乖乖照做。

他似乎满意于我的不反抗，帮我换药的时候扫到我放在床头的书，甚至有闲心和我交谈。

那本是我在藏书室里拿的英文版《局外人》，可惜我不懂法语，不然我可以试着看看那本法语原著。真海随口问我对这本书主人公的看法，我并不想和他讨论这个问题，我推脱说光看译本理解不够充分。

真海笑了一下，抬头说我可以教你学法语。我一时怔住了，不知道该如何回答他的问题，低头盯着他的眼睛发愣。

我记得我下意识地问了句为什么，他还是那副云淡风轻的样子回答我，因为我觉得恭介你很聪明，很快就能学会。

他又叫了我的名字，第二次。

愤怒像沉睡的火山一夜间爆发，我还缠着绷带的脚挣脱他的手，踩上他的肩膀，用力把他放倒在地上，真海猝不及防倒在厚厚的地毯上，发出一声闷响。经过几天的恢复，我完全有力气进行还击了，借着怒火我要把几天来所有他施加在我身上的还回去。

一直以来我都是这么做的，以牙还牙，以眼还眼。我为什么要单方面承受你倾泻的欲望？你不妨也见识一下我的怒火好了，它们曾经烧死了我的仇敌，我希望你不要赶着成为下一个。

等我意识到的时候，我已经把真海的手死死摁住，并掐住了他的喉咙。他其实完全可以反抗我，我知道他那身健美的肌肉不是摆着好看的，可现在他像一头温驯的猎豹那样被我制服了，脆弱的喉咙被我死死扣住，窒息带来的压迫让他不断咳嗽。

真海一直以来从容不迫的面具难得碎裂了，他整理好的发型散乱了，喉咙里发出被挤压的气音。面对处于劣势的他，我应该感到由衷的快乐，就像复仇成功时带来的快乐，但看着他狼狈的样子，我却丝毫没有那样甘美的愉悦。

我确实不恨他。真海那些尝试激怒我的举动，连点燃我仇恨的火种都做不到。我因他而翻涌的情绪绝不是恨。

不然，我怎么看着他受难的样子反而只觉得悲哀？

我已经下意识地放松了力道，真海会开始反抗，把我踢到一边或是挣开我给我一拳，最后我会被扔进海里喂鱼吧？

但真海没有，他从窒息的危险里劫后余生，剧烈地咳嗽起来，边咳嗽还边盯着我大笑。

“这不是很有活力嘛，之前我还以为你随时要死掉了。”

我愣住了，压着他手腕的双手也松了，他趁机挣开我的手，拽住我的领子把我拉到眼前。

“继续吧，耶云恭介，让我知道你还活着。”

我立刻明白了这句话的意思，也明白了他曾对我做的事情是想告诉我什么。

他拽下我的裤子，抚摸我大腿上长出新肉的伤口；我扯开他严严实实的三件套，在他胸口上留下青紫的痕迹。我承认他是个俊美的男人，却从未想过要对他做什么；但我现在迫切地需要对他做些什么，来证明我是这个坟冢里的住客，我们是跨越了生死的幽灵。

放在我们面前的选项目前只有性爱。

我第一次上一个男人，难免有技术上的问题，真海倒是很耐心地指导起我来，忍着不适和疼痛皱着眉的样子很是性感。我学得有些不得要领，在他的后穴里横冲直撞半天才找到敏感带，那时我俩都已经筋疲力尽了，他抹掉额角的冷汗终于重重地叹了口气。

这不算是一场愉快的性爱，我在那之后努力让他能享受一点，他也确实隐忍着喘息似乎快要沦陷。但在我高潮的前一刻，他拍了拍我的脸颊下了结论说，下次还是换我吧。

我一时有些窘迫，感觉男性尊严受到了挑战，但我这是第一次，进步空间可多着呢，想到这里我气不过又没嘴说去，恨恨地在他肩膀上咬了一口。

真海冲着我叹气：“看来这还不是互相了解的最佳方法……我已经调查过你了，你要不要试着调查我？”

我有些不解：“没必要。”

“就当是我拜托你好了，去吧，拿来打发时间也不错。”

他从甩在一边的西装里摸出一张黑卡递给我：“这是你可以使用的资源，用一个月的时间来调查我吧，看你能做到哪一步。”

我还在高潮的恍惚里，迷迷糊糊地接过了那张黑卡。

其实我没有知道他过去的必要，更不想接触他曾经留下的烂摊子。但我对他本人还是抱有（微乎其微的）兴趣，更何况我也确实不想整天待在别墅里无所事事。

到底是什么样的过去，才造就了这个和我一样的怪物呢？我迎着他饶有兴致的眼神，终于开始正式思考这个问题。

[TBC]


End file.
